


where the lost boys meet

by mia_wallace



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gryffindor!Steve, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Ravenclaw!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_wallace/pseuds/mia_wallace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers -Seventh year, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and all around calm and collected guy- was freaking the fuck out. Never mind that he's passing every class with flying colours that could make Hermione Granger proud, he was graduating this year and he could not mess this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where the lost boys meet

**Author's Note:**

> notes: for steph.  
> notes 2: merry christmas my darling ravenclaw.

-  
-  
-  
.

It was only a few days before the final exams and Steve Rogers -Seventh year, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and all around calm and collected guy- was freaking the fuck out. Never mind that he's passing every class with flying colours that could make Hermione Granger proud, he was graduating this year and he could not mess this up. So here he sits in a secret room Clint found in the East tower surrounded by his textbooks and his notes trying to memorize everything that could possibly show up on his exams. 

He couldn't tell how late it was but judging by how dark it was outside and the position of the moon in the sky, it was most likely around one in the morning. Which meant he'd been up here for over four hours. Deciding to give himself a break, he pushes his books away and wraps himself up in his robe. He can feel the start of a headache coming up which makes sense, he hasn't been getting much sleep nor has he been eating as much as he should be. The pressure of the final exams is weighing everyone down, even the smartest students like Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Jane. He brings his finger tips to his temple and tries to message the headache away. 

Too focused on trying to will his painful headache away, he fails to hear the foot steps in the pathway, nor the door opening until it's too late. 135 pounds of Tony Stark is now sitting on his lap grinning up at him like he's the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in Wonderland". Steve smiles back at the boy he's been dating since Forth Year and he leans down, pressing his lips against Tony's. Tony leans up and kisses his boyfriend back, adding just a hint of pressure, his arms wrapping around Steve's neck. Steve pulls back but not before adding a quick final kiss on Tony's lips. 

"What are you doing up so late?" Steve asks wrapping his arms around Tony.

Tony snuggles into Steve, more comfortable now despite his cotton pyjamas and Ravenclaw robe, Steve's warmth seeping into him. 

"Couldn't sleep. I snuck into the Gryffindor common room looking for you but Pepper told me you were up here so here I am," he says grinning up at Steve. "What are you doing up here?"

"Studying. Finals are in a few days so I'm cramming" he says pointing at the slew of textbooks and notebooks in front of him. 

"I can help, I pretty much have everything memorized by now. How about we make a game out of it?" Tony asks and there's that Cheshire smile of his screaming nothing but trouble. 

"What kind of game" Steve asks not minding that he's playing right into Tony's trap. 

And that's all Tony needs because the next thing Steve knows, Tony is straddling his lap, their faces barely an inch apart and that grin is still there, all devilish ideas and _oh this is so going to end badly._


End file.
